


Limits

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, not very much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu sits on the edge of the bed with his pants lying somewhere unseen and mostly forgotten while Ushijima kneels between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there. I'm surprised more people haven't unsubscribed, but if you're still here, I'm doing SWAG which is like...a fic writing...thing... For sports anime. So there should be more HQ stuff from me soon... After that I don't know but I'll probably come back to this eventually.
> 
> UshiShira is good, yo

Shirabu sits on the edge of the bed with his pants lying somewhere unseen and mostly forgotten while Ushijima kneels between his legs. They're lucky the bed is high enough for this, he thinks vaguely, since Ushijima is so massive even on his knees. His broad, thick hands, tan and calloused, rest on Shirabu's knee and halfway up his thigh, with his mouth pressed to the opposite one, sucking a gentle mark into his skin. Shirabu keeps his own hands behind him on the bed. Somehow he feels as if he'll break the spell if he touches him, either gripping the fabric of Ushijima's shirt with his small hands, or even more tempting, even more forbidden, fisting into his hair, holding him down to his skin. He can't do it, though. He's pushed his limits of self-deprivation so far with everything before this; now it's a habit that can't be broken. Shirabu is Ushijima's tool to use however he pleases, and he'll take whatever he gets and bask in the glow of his ace's light.

Ushijima's eyes flick up to Shirabu's face at the same time as his teeth squeeze the flesh of his thigh. He sucks in a breath and watches him, not daring to break the contact. His cock twitches, already half-hard from just these light touches, and he's painfully aware of Ushijima's hand resting on his other leg. His palm is so large and thick compared to Shirabu's, though his fingers are shorter in proportion to it than Shirabu's are. He swallows at the thought of Ushijima's hand wrapped around his prick, barely having to move to cover all of him, most likely. His skin is warm, but dry, and his mouth is hot and wet by comparison. Shirabu's fingers tighten in the covers. "Ushijima..." he mumbles between soft lips, still keeping eye contact with him. Every part of his body feels electrified, where Ushijima does and could see him, to say nothing of where he's touching him.

Ushijima moves inward over his leg as an answer, sucking hard at a spot along a line of muscle in his thigh, very close to his cock. Shirabu pinches his eyes shut and pants a little. When he opens them, he catches sight of the large, red blotch on his thigh and heat pools in his groin. It's a deep, rich color, like a burnt rose, with the saliva he's left on it cooling in the air like a patch sealing in the mark. Ushijima's thumb moves across his thigh, pushing deeper into the flesh and loosening the muscle with a gentle massage. Shirabu's hands twitch, wanting to touch him, wanting to be touched more by him.

Ushijima moves his hand after a minute, placing it on his knee instead as he makes a new hickey on the mirroring side. The one that had been on his knee moves slowly across his thigh, and Shirabu watches intently until it makes contact with his prick, fingers curling gently around the base of it and moving up his dry skin. He moans, or starts to before cutting himself off in the middle and exhaling hard. Ushijima eyes him, titling his mouth so he can speak against his skin in the lush, low tones Shirabu loves so much, "Shirabu, let me hear you." He tugs at Shirabu's skin with his teeth, then with his hand, drawing another sound out of him as he fights the blush on his cheeks. He can't deny a direct order.

The hand on his cock is as big and warm as he thought it would be. Shirabu feels like he's melting from the heat inside and outside of him, all from pleasure and denial and tension. He bites down Ushijima's name unintentionally, only belatedly realizing his mistake, and lets out another soft noise to cover it, still obedient. It's hard keeping his composure in a situation like this, where Ushijima's attention is on him instead of the other way around. He's so used to watching him, wanting him, not having him, and now he's still doing two out of three, but the most painful one is cut out and all the emotions in his heart are overflowing. Ushijima pulls off his thigh, a string of saliva connecting his lips by a thread that breaks and falls between them. He gracefully draws his hand across his mouth, fierce eyes locking on Shirabu's. 

"Can I?" His hand still fondles Shirabu's cock in the gentlest of motions, wearing something on his lips that could almost be a smile. 

"Yes, of course," Shirabu pants back, blown away by the simple fact that he's asking for permission. He'd let Ushijima do anything to him. He had thought that was obvious. 

Ushijima's hand drops around his base again and holds him steady as he lowers his mouth around Shirabu's cock. He doesn't linger on him, instead taking in as much of him as possible at once, and Shirabu's suddenly whining softly again at the new, more intense heat threatening to drown him. He starts to suck, lazily flicking his gaze upwards, and Shirabu finds he looks oddly submissive for just a brief moment. The way his lips curve around his dick, eyes cast upwards to someone who is usually, at the very least literally, below him, has him twitching for different reasons. But Ushijima's still in control, teasing his tongue around the underside of Shirabu's cock and head as he moves up and down over it. He can make him come apart like this, and he will, just given a little time.

Shirabu's hands ache from clenching the flimsy sheets. He doesn't dare release them, lest he lose his hold on himself and get too relaxed. His arms shake slightly, and his legs would quiver as well if one were not held so firmly in place by Ushijima's hand, which still squeezes him and rubs him gently in time with his bobbing over Shirabu's cock. "Senpai," he gasps, feeling himself twitch against the top of Ushijima's mouth. Ushijima's eyebrows draw down slightly, and he looks a little irate. Now Shirabu does swallow. He wants him to use his name. "U-Ushijima..." 

The crease in his brow releases and he sinks down a little lower, sucking hard. Shirabu moans again, louder, less restrained. His hand circles the small portion of Shirabu's cock that his mouth doesn't reach, thumbing over and cupping his balls intermittently. Shirabu's limit is approaching, and he leans back a little, lifting his hips slightly into Ushijima's mouth before he's even realized what he's doing. Ushijima doesn't choke or look put off, and he lets himself rock just slightly into him, adding to the friction he provides.

"Ushijima, I'm not— I need to come—" He struggles, wanting to pull Ushijima off him, but not being confident enough to grab him in such a way. He sighs with relief and disappointment at the loss of sensation when Ushijima lifts himself off and up, pushing Shirabu down on the bed as his hand works him over. He sucks at his neck, a low growl rumbling from his own throat, and pumps wildly over his now slick cock. Shirabu moans louder now and bucks into his hand, leans into his neck, comes hard over himself with a few stuttering movements. He pants hard as Ushijima releases his neck from his teeth and reaches up to guide him into a kiss.


End file.
